Storms of the Heart
by Michelletwilightfan09
Summary: Lincoln fell in love with Peter during the time they spent working together. So one drunken night Lincoln who tends to talk a lot when drunk confessed his love for Peter and ends up taking advantage of Lincoln. Starts off with Peter/Olivia and moves on to Peter/Lincoln. Warning this story contains Rape and Mpreg! If you don't like don't read please. Rated M: for Rape and Mpreg.
1. Chapter One: Down With the Sickness

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fringe that belongs to Fox and I am making no money off this story whatsoever just burrowing them for a while.

_Summary:_ After a night of drinking Lincoln tells Peter the truth about his feelings for him. Not long after Lincoln goes to the bathroom, and Peter follows him into a stall and takes advantage. Not long afterwards Lincoln leaves the Fringe division and only Broyles knows why.

_Rated: _M for Mature audiences

_Warning:_ Rape (implied) and Mpreg (in this universe both men and women can conceive a child through intercourse).

_Author's Note:_ I have been raped myself before so I know how it feels like to recover afterward. But I went to the police and put my rapist behind bars I know a lot of people out there were too afraid to say something and didn't. This story is dedicated to any and all victims of rape out there and I hope you find peace to trust in a man again like I have.

Also I will not be including the actual rape scene just bits and pieces from memory. It will also be told later why Lincoln didn't got to the police.

_Authors Note 2:_ I would like to thank for the title to this story, and its brilliance that helped me fashion this story. I had to take a break from my Novel that I am hoping to get published because it was starting to drive me crazy the editing and everything so I decided to put my focus on another story instead.

_Pairings:_ Peter/Olivia – Peter/Prime Lincoln eventually

**Chapter One**: Down With the Sickness

The sound of retching came from the bathroom of Lincoln Lee's apartment.

He did not know how long he was hunched over the toilet for but it felt like forever before the urge to throw up finally left his body and he was able to lean back against the wall.

All Lincoln wanted to do was forget about that night exactly four weeks ago, but no matter how hard he tried it just kept coming back to him.

And now there was something new something unexpected that came from the horrible night – the night where he willingly spilled his heart to Peter Bishop and in return got his heart ripped out for it.

It was becoming more and more clear that his horrible night lead to something very unexpected and Lincoln pulled out the bag that he bought at a drug store. After quickly reading the directions he sat forth in following the directions and in a few short minutes he should get his results.

He prayed to whatever higher power in the sky that was listening that he was wrong, and the test results would come up negative.

He tried to calm himself while he paced the small bathroom of his home, "Just take a deep breath." He said trying to calm his nerves down a little as he waited for the test to have a positive or a negative sign appear.

The three minutes that it took for the answer seem to be an eternity, and when the timer finally went off he barely could pick up the test his hands were shaking so badly.

When he turned the test over he noticed the blue plus sign indicating that he was pregnant.

Tears begin to feel his eyes as he realized the implications of a positive test.

"Great now what am I going to do," he thought miserably to himself throwing the test against the wall shattering upon impact.

He walked out of his bathroom and flopped down face first onto the pillow in front of him, "argh" came the muffled reply. "What am I going to do now?"

'An abortion would probably be in the best interest of all the parties here,' Lincoln thought to himself. 'But its Peter's baby too!'

'Screw Peter,' his mind shouted at him. 'He took advantage of you and your feelings that you had for him. He raped you in the bathroom of a bar, and then probably went home and had sex with Olivia too.'

But somewhere in the back of his mind he still loved Peter, and he forgave him. He knew that Peter would never intentionally hurt him. They both had a few too many drinks that night and one thing lead to another in the bathroom.

And when Lincoln told Peter no he did not want to have sex in the bathroom of a bar with god knows how many germs and whatever in it. Not to mention how many possible couples who have had sex before them in this very stall he didn't want to take any chances.

Of course Peter didn't listen to him and next thing Lincoln knew he was being shoved against a stall wall and infiltrated from behind. And no matter how much he fought to get away Peter just seemed to get more excited.

Lincoln blamed it on the drinks that he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut about his growing feelings for Peter Bishop. It was one of the main reasons he didn't drink alcohol he tended to be a lightweight when it came to drinking. And once a few beers was inside him he talked way to much without any restriction, and he blabbed his secret more than once on many occasions.

Lincoln had the weekend off and he prayed to any god that was listening that he wouldn't be called in for a case he really didn't want to run into Peter today.

While Peter and Olivia both kept their relationship in private, Lincoln knew all about it and saw the happy couple everyday.

He tried not to dwell on that too much and wonder what he was going to do with his and Peter's baby. He was a field agent in the Fringe division keeping the baby was probably not the best thing.

So abortion was probably the best thing for him right now, but his mind screamed at him no.

He grew up believing that all life forms were precious, and that abortion was murder.

And while he personally believed that people had the right to do with their own body as they choose. It didn't put him on the side of those people who willingly walked into an abortion clinic.

'Until now!' his mind screamed at him.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself out loud.

=^..^=

Olivia Dunham was enjoying her day off with Peter Bishop or at least trying to.

Her mind kept wondering back to her partner Lincoln Lee who had been getting sick over the last week and she hoped he was alright.

After the last case where he lost his lunch on the pavement over a bloody corpse had her worried. She had never seen him get sick over a dead body before.

And after Lincoln almost contaminated the crime scene Broyles pulled him away in just the nick of time he was sent home until he felt better.

Peter walked into the room and Olivia just had to ask, "Do you think Lincoln is alright?"

"Who cares about him," said Peter rubbing his nose up and down Olivia's throat trying to get a rise out of her. "This is our moment we should enjoy it well it lasts."

"But he has been so sick recently and he has even called off work," she protested.

"Liv," said Peter pulling back now starting to get a little annoyed. "You are killing the mood here come on. Lincoln is a big boy and can take care of himself."

"Yeah but I do remember him taking care of me when I was sick and you were erased from the timeline," Olivia protested. "Maybe I can just bring him chicken soup and get well cards for him it will make me feel a lot better if I saw for myself."

"You are not going to let me enjoy my day off with you are you?" Peter asked.

"I just want to see if he is okay," she said. "He is my friend and that is what friends do."

Peter handed her his phone, and she looked at him skeptically.

"Call him," was all he said.

Olivia looked at Peter like he was nuts.

"What?" he questioned.

"Peter he's our friend I would prefer to see him for myself," said Olivia.

Peter sighed in frustration and said, "Alright."

"What the hell Peter?" Olivia asked. "I thought you guys were friends did ya'll get into a fight or something?"

"Um…" Peter said not really knowing what to say at the moment.

He remember the bar scene all to well a few weeks ago where Lincoln confused his love for him under the influence of alcohol.

He never thought the man to be gay, and to express his feelings for Peter was just shocking. Technically he didn't know what to say to the man and the space between them just grew uncomfortable.

Peter tried to drown out his worries by ordering more and more drinks. He didn't know at exactly what point he finally blacked out but he must have.

Olivia sat bolt upright at the moment, "Okay Peter tell me what is going on. I have noticed you and Lincoln seeming to have a more distant relationship than usual. Don't tell me he is still jealous of our relationship."

"No! No," Peter countered quickly, "Nothing like that."

"Well then what is it," she asked. "I was wondering why you two seemed so distant over the last the last few weeks."

Peter sighed it was not information that he wanted to share with Liv, Lincoln had told him that information in private (well at a bar away from her). And he didn't want to betray Lincoln's trust but at this point she was asking a question he didn't know how to answer.

So he came up with an excuse that he hoped would sate her knowledge of what was going on.

All he knew for sure was that Lincoln was growing more and more distant when it came to their relationship in the office and he wanted to find out why himself.

"I am going over there to check on him," she said. "And if you want to come, come on. Otherwise I will tell him you sent your best wishes for him to feel better."

=^..^=

Lincoln was still lying down on his bed when a knock came from the front door of his apartment.

He rolled over hoping beyond hope that if he completely ignored the door he would be excused from answering the door.

But no of course not as the knocking turned more insistent.

He finally got up to answer the door yelling, "Alright I am coming."

When he looked through the peephole he noticed on the other side someone he was hoping to avoid today.

'But no of course not,' he thought bitterly.

"Agent Dunham how nice to see you," he tried to keep his voice light and cherry but he knew there was no way to fool the woman in front of him. "I wasn't expecting you, I thought you would be enjoying time with your boyfriend." His voice almost choked on the last word, but he managed to keep it together.

"I was just coming over to make sure that you were alright," she said. "To pay you back for all the times you looked after me when I was sick, and had no one to care for me."

"Thank you," Lincoln said calmly. "But as you can see I am perfectly fine."

He started to shut the door in her face but she stuck out her foot effectively stopping the closing of the door.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked. "We are friends you know you can talk to me if you want too."

"I am fine," Lincoln protested.

"Really cause you look like you have been crying for the last few hours."

"I don't really want to talk about it," he said. "Now if you please."

"Alright call me if you need to talk okay," Olivia said.

"I promise," Lincoln said. While in his mind he said, 'Not on your life."

Olivia finally removed her foot and walked towards the elevator worried about her coworker and wondering if Peter was telling the whole truth of the matter in the case.

"I will get to the bottom of this," she told herself out loud when she finally stepped into the elevator.

_Author's Note 2: _Reviews are welcome good or bad as long as they help me along with my story. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up possibly even tonight or tomorrow morning if I get at least five.

**Reviews like:** Your story sucks! Is not helpful at all, because you are not telling me what I should improve upon or why my story sucks. If you don't like the story tell me why and I will try to make it better for you I am not a difficult person.


	2. Chapter Two: What's Going On?

**Chapter Two: **"What's Going On?"

Lincoln knew that it was not going to be one of his better days when he woke up feeling queasy to his stomach after the small meal he had last night after Olivia had left. He spent a good half hour over the toilet bowl getting sick.

He had heard on more than one occasion that morning sickness sucked, but it seemed especially bad in his case. Once he was finally done he got up and took a shower and got dressed for the day before heading off to work.

Before all of this he used to make breakfast and lunch for himself before work, and now he couldn't even think of food without feeling sick to his stomach.

He needed to visit a doctor soon, because something could be wrong with the baby or something he didn't know. He made plans to visit a clinic after work if no case came up today.

=^..^=

Lincoln walked into the lab on Monday morning only to notice that he was the last to arrive there. He sighed heavily as he caught Olivia looking his way with a worried look on her face but he ignored her.

He took his usual seat in the lab and watched Walter milk Gene while Peter was speaking to him in hushed tones.

And Astrid was over on her computer probably doing research or something.

Everybody was getting a little nervous now it had been a little over a week since the last case they had to work and it was making them anxious.

He was deep in his thoughts just fiddling around with papers on the desk when he felt a presence nearby. He knew who it was he could tell by the build but he toned the person out figuring he wasn't talking to him.

"….coln," Lincoln's head shot up upon hearing his name. "Did you hear a word I just said?" Peter asked annoyed.

"No sorry," he said.

"I said Olivia just got a call from Broyles we have a case," said Peter as he turned and walked away to grab his coat.

"Sorry," said Lincoln hurrying to stand up and do the same.

Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness come upon him, and he reached out to the lab table in front of him to catch himself when blackness overtook him and he went crashing to the floor.

The last thing he remembered hearing before being completely sucked under was concerned voices and running feet heading his way.

=^..^=

Peter who was the closet to Lincoln when he started to fall was not fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor.

One minute Lincoln seemed fine and Peter was telling him to grab his stuff the team had a case, and the next thing he hears is Olivia gasping in shock and staring at something behind him.

He had whirled around just in time to see Lincoln falling to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god," Astrid yelled racing over to Lincoln to check him over. She placed two fingers on the pulse point on his neck to see if his heart was still beating and bent over to check his breathing and sighed in relief. "He has a pulse and is breathing normally from what I can tell," she announced.

Olivia had raced over too so she can check on him and see if what she could do to help. 'Well first of all you should get him off the damn floor,' her mind supplied.

"Walter is that bed where you used to sleep in still there in the other room?" Olivia asked.

"Yes of course," Walter said he was now also kneeling down and checking on Lincoln to see if he was alright.

"Okay then," said Olivia. "Peter I need you to help us get Lincoln into the other room. And then I will call Broyles to let him know… Peter what are you doing?"

Peter was still standing in the same place he was in and hadn't moved an inch since seeing his partner and friend go down like that. All his mind kept thinking was Olivia was right Lincoln was sick and he just ignored it. What kind of friend was he to ignore something like that he felt so guilty right now.

It took several calls of his name before Peter finally answered Olivia and even then it wasn't an intelligent answer.

"Huh, whaaa?"

"I said can you help us get Lincoln into the other room please," she said sounding really annoyed.

"Yes! Yes of course," Peter said finally moving. He managed to pick up Lincoln off the floor and carried him into the room while Olivia supported his head and placed him on the bed.

Once placed on the bed Olivia took off his glasses and put them on the night table.

"I am going to call Broyles and tell him that we are going to be late," Olivia said walking into the other room to call.

=^..^=

"Dunham I expect there is a good reason you are calling me and not here at my crime scene already right," answered Broyles after the second ring.

"Yes sir," Olivia said. "We had an incident with Lincoln sir, he fainted right in front of us and we are taking care of him now."

"I told that man do not come back to work until he feels better," Broyles said rubbing his head in agitation. "Well you and Peter get down here now, and I am sure that agent Farnsworth and Dr. Bishop can take care of agent Lee."

"Yes sir," said Olivia. "We are leaving right now."

Broyles hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket wondering what he was going to do with agent Lee.

=^..^=

Walter looked down at his lying patient curiously he suspected that he knew what was wrong with the man, but Lee didn't want it broadcasted to the world quite yet. So Walter just kept his mouth shut about it and waited for the man to wake up so he can confront him.

He had sent Astrid out to get the man something to eat, having suspected already that Lincoln might not have been eating as healthy as he should.

A few minutes later Lincoln's eyes started to flutter open, and it took all Walter's strength not to go over and smack him.

"Ugh," Lincoln groaned. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Walter said bluntly. "When is the last time you have had something to eat?"

"Last night," he said honestly. "But it only came back up this morning. And Broyles wouldn't be happy if he had known I was still sick so I didn't eat anything this morning."

Walter bit his tongue to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say to the man lying before him right now.

And instead said, "So what do you plan on telling everyone once you get bigger then?"

Lincoln was taken aback by the question Walter knew? How did he know?

"My dear boy," Walter said. "It's not hard to add up two plus two you know. Everything that has been going on with you and now the fainting spell it wasn't hard to come up with an answer to what was going on."

Lincoln covered his face he should have known that if anyone would figure it out it would definitely be Walter.

"So what are you going to do son?" Walter asked again.

Lincoln just shook his head he honestly didn't know.

"Have you told the other father yet about the baby?" Walter asked. "Maybe he can help you decide the next course of action here."

At the panicked look that spreads momentarily across Lincoln's face Walter realized that him and the father might not be on the best of terms. He guessed it was probably a one night stand that ended badly or something.

Walter really didn't want to ask this next question to Lincoln considering how upset he looked right now but he had no choice. "Do you even know who the other father is? Or was it someone you met at the bar or something?"

At this Lincoln couldn't stop the dam from bursting behind his eyes as he nodded his head yes.

"Do I know him maybe I can help you talk to him," Walter said.

"Nobody can help me," Lincoln said after much debate in his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Walter.

"I am in love with someone who is in love with someone else," Lincoln said. "And that night we both got drunk and well…." Lincoln pointed to his stomach to indicate what happened next. He really didn't want to tell Walter that his son was the cause of all this right now.

"Oh wow that is a right mess aint it?"

He wracked his brain for every male he knew around Lincoln's age because Lincoln said he knew him that could have possibly done this and the only person he could come up with was Peter.

No it couldn't be Peter could it? Then he remembered the distance between those two in the last month. Could that possibly be what had happened to them? Wouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Lincoln is Peter the father of that baby?"

It took a moment before he answered but Walter finally heard a mumbled, "Yes" escape out of the man's throat.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. And I am sorry for the ending scene to but I am finishing this right before bed and I am sleepy and I keep falling asleep over my laptop so sorry about the last few paragraphs I promise to have a new chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter Three: New Case Telling Broyles

**Chapter Three: **New Case/Telling Broyles

Olivia and Peter finally arrived at the crime scene to find a very agitated agent Broyles waiting for them.

"Sorry," spoke up Olivia. "We wanted to secure Lincoln before leaving sir."

"Is he alright?" there was concern in Broyles voice.

"Yeah as far as we can tell," said Olivia. "He was still out cold when we left the lab."

Broyles just nodded, "I will come by later and see what is happening with him and put him on medical leave if I have to."

Olivia nodded in agreement while Peter stood behind her silent not knowing what to say.

"So what has happened here?" Olivia asked.

"Something new," Broyles said. "A woman dialed 911 earlier this morning after hearing screams outside of her window around six o'clock in the morning. She claims she heard animal outside of her window this morning and it sounded big but she was too afraid to look. When police arrived on the scene after hearing the distraught call they found this body."

Broyles walked over to a stretcher and lifted the sheet to reveal a man's body. Or more precisely what was left of a man's body, he looked to be half eaten. His torso was a big gaping hole and he had no organs left in his body from what they could see. His throat was also torn out and his face was frozen in shock his mouth wide open in a silent scream and his eyes wide.

Olivia had seen some pretty sickening shit in her time in the Fringe division but this had to top all of it.

"My god," she said covering her mouth trying to stop the rising bile. "What kind of animal could have done this?"

"Nothing that I can think of," said Broyles. "But we need to get this body back to Dr. Bishop's lab as soon as possible maybe it left DNA on the victim and Bishop can identify it."

A few minutes later after Broyles told the ambulance where to take the body he pulled Olivia off to the side and asked, "Is everything alright."

"Yeah sure why wouldn't it be?" Olivia answered.

"Well Peter hasn't said this whole time and usually he is good for giving his word in on crime scenes like this," Broyles said.

Olivia frowned she had noticed he had been unusually quiet too, "I don't know sir maybe he is still getting over the shock of what happened in the lab today. I personally think there is something that Lincoln is not telling us sir and this incident today is only one of few problems going on now. And he won't talk to me why don't you try sir maybe he talk to you."

"Do you think there is something going on between the two of them?" he asked.

"I don't honestly know," Olivia said. "They have been estranged in the lab for weeks now. Maybe the two had a fight or something I don't know."

Olivia did know one thing though this all started around the time that Lincoln and Peter went to the bar that night four weeks ago. Their relationship hadn't been the same since that night, and it made Olivia wonder did something happen that night.

=^..^=

Astrid walked back into the lab carrying the crackers and ginger ale that Walter requested her to get when out hunting for food for Lincoln.

She had thought the request was a little strange but said nothing as she headed for the store. Lincoln hadn't woken up before she left so she hoped he had awoken by the time she got back.

She opened the door to the lab and was about to announce her presence when she heard low voices in the other room.

'Ah good he's awake then,' she thought to herself making her way to the other room bag of food in her hands.

"Lincoln is Peter the father of that baby?"

Astrid stopped in her tracks when she heard Walter say those words and she nearly dropped her bag of food.

A moment later she heard Lincoln answer Walter with a low, "Yes."

She couldn't fathom what she had just heard Peter was the father of what baby? Then she looked down at the bag in her hands filled with crackers and the ginger ale that Walter had asked her to get. It made no sense to her than, but now…

"Oh my god," she said when the pieces of the puzzle all came together.

Astrid slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized she might have said that a little too loudly. This was obviously a private conversation that was not meant to be overheard, 'Too late now' she thought as she heard footsteps heading her way.

There was no sense in trying to hide they already had heard her. All she had to do is hope they didn't think she was spying on them or something.

Walter rounded the corner and took one look at her and said, "How much did you hear."

"Enough," croaked Astrid. "Sorry I didn't realize it wasn't something I should overhear until it was too late."

Walter just sighed, "Did you bring the food."

Astrid handed over the food and followed Walter into the other room where Lincoln was still lying down.

"Here you need to eat this," Walter told him.

Lincoln looked wistfully at Astrid, "Yeah I overheard I am so sorry."

Lincoln looked simply crestfallen at this statement and Astrid tried to ignore it but couldn't she went over and grabbed his hand. "Hey don't worry I know how to keep my mouth shut, and if you don't want this getting out quite yet I won't say anything."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "I would really appreciate this not coming to light right now especially considering who the father is and Oli…" Lincoln shut up off the bed suddenly and once on his feet started to dangerously sway. But Astrid and Walter caught ahold of him, and Astrid let go for a moment to grab a bucket and ran back and gave it to Lincoln.

A few minutes later Lincoln was sitting on the bed tears coming down his face and he moaned, "God this sucks."

Walter shoved the crackers and the ginger ale into his hands, "here eat these they should make you feel better."

Lincoln looked at Walter like he was crazy, but opened the pack of crackers anyway and carefully nibbled on one of them.

A few minutes later when the nausea hadn't return he took out a second cracker and even a drink of the ginger ale before he started to feel better.

"Thanks," he managed towards Astrid and Walter very appreciate.

=^..^=

_A half hour later…_

Lincoln was actually back up and walking around like the fainting spell never happened.

It was then that it happen the laboratory doors burst open and in came the dead body from this morning with Olivia, Peter, and Agent Broyles right behind it.

Walter came running towards the gurney asking questions about what had happened to the body.

"The man was attacked outside a woman's house this morning around six a.m.," started Broyles. "But this was no regular attack this man was attacked by some kind of animal, and a large one at that. I was hoping you could give some insight as to what it was and what it's doing in the middle of my city."

Broyles looked around and spotted the very person he wanted not twenty feet from him.

Walter pulled back the sheet on body to find the man half eaten bloody mess. "I will get to this right now." He said trying to block the view from Lincoln and his sensitive stomach right now.

Broyles started walking toward the inner office and he signaled Lincoln to follow him in.

Lincoln tried not to look nervous as he stepped inside of the small office space with Broyles because he knew exactly what was coming.

"Before you say anything sir I am sorry about earlier today I don't know what came over me," Lincoln started but Broyles hold up a hand to stop him.

"I do remember telling you not to come back to work unless you are feeling better did I not," he said.

"Yes sir," Lincoln said. "But…"

"So why are you here then?"

Lincoln really had no good answer for that he was tired of staring at the four walls of his house and having them feel like they were closing in on him. "Because sir I was feeling beter this morning," he lied.

"Not well enough obviously," Broyles said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have passed out on the floor today now would you."

"No sir," Lincoln said with a gulp he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Have you at least gone to the doctor at all?"

"No I was going to go after work today," said Lincoln.

"No not after work," said Broyles. "You have the rest of the day off I suggest you take that time and go now."

"But you need me here to help work this case that just came in," said Lincoln.

"I am sure that the rest of the team can manage without you for the day while you go and get yourself checked out," he said. He continued when Lincoln looked like he was about to argue the point, "I am not going to change my mind this has been going on for long enough."

"What if I already know what is wrong with me?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh," Broyles said quirking an eyebrow. "And what is that may I ask?"

"May I ask that you know tell rest of the team about this quite yet sir," Lincoln asked.

"You have my word I won't say anything," Broyles said his curiosity spiking as to what could be wrong with his agent.

"I'm pregnant," Lincoln said.

That threw Broyles for a loop, "I'm sorry what!" of all the things he was expecting to be wrong that wasn't it. He didn't even know that Lincoln had a partner in all honesty. But then it all made sense at the same time the fainting the getting sick and all he really should have known.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before, Broyles suggested that he take the rest of the day off and make sure to go to the doctor's to get himself checked out.

Lincoln thanked Broyles before heading out the door grabbing his coat and heading out to his car not acknowledging anybody as he left the lab.

=^..^=

Olivia watched Lincoln as he headed out of the lab without saying goodbye to anyone.

'His talk with Broyles must not have gone well,' she thought.

And it was making her more nervous because Peter still hadn't said a single word yet to anyone ever since Lincoln passed out on the ground. It mad her wonder perhaps if Peter did care he just didn't know what to say right now to anyone.

But she realized that she couldn't focus on that right now she had a case she needed to solve before that animal went after someone else.

Walter was in the middle of examining the body, when suddenly he got an 'aha' moment about him. He pulled something long and white out of the victims body something that looked like a broken tooth or something. But it was from no animal that Olivia could know of. It tooth looked canine which means they were searching for a large dog? Maybe?

Walter stared at it inquisitively probably wondering the same thing. Astrid showed up with a petri dish that Walter put the tooth on and she covered the dish then went back to work.

He then found a liquid which he assumed came from the creatures mouth and put it into another dish Astrid handed to him.

Olivia out of the corner of her eye saw Broyles come outside of the room, "I am about to head off I need to file some paperwork but I will be back soon. Have you made any progress yet?"

"Yeah," said Walter. "I found a tooth of the animal and I have also gotten some fluids that it left behind. I was getting ready to start testing it now to see what we are dealing with sir."

"Okay call me and let me know what you have found if I don't get back in time and you have already figured out what it is."

"Yes of course," Walter said.

=^..^=

Walter had never seen anything like it in all his day after pulling the tooth and the animal's saliva he went to check for it under the microscope. He soon realized that his initial thought of what kind of animal it is was wrong.

"Call Broyles," he told Olivia. "Tell him that this is not just any regular animal this is a crossbred between several different predators in the world placed in one."

Olivia looked alarmed at that statement but did as she was asked.

"Could you possible tell what animals and how many?" she asked Walter.

"I am running a diagnostic scan of the saliva and hoping to find out that way now. But I can tell you now that that this animal is huge and has both Canine and Feline qualities to it."

=^..^=

"You're a dick Adam and I never want to see you again," Jennifer yelled at him.

"Oh come on baby we can talk about this," Adam said calmly.

Jennifer just grabbed a handful of clothing and threw them out the door, "That is for you tonight. I will have the rest of your shit packed up and out of my house by tomorrow at five p.m. you have until then to pick it up if you don't it's going to the curb."

"Oh come on Jenny you know you want to forgive me and let me back inside," he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Fuck you," she yelled slamming the door in his face.

"It's all good baby we are going to work this shit out you'll see," Adam smiled walking down the stairs of the apartment building clothes in hand.

He knew that she can't stay mad at him for long and she will be begging him to move back in tomorrow. With that he opened his car door and threw in his clothes he didn't hear the sound of growling until it was too late.

"Ah…" a scream ripped from his throat as a blinding pain went through his body as the beast attacked him.

Adam never got a look at the thing that took his life as it bounded away from his body. His eyes glossed over in a permanent state of shock and pain.

**Author's Note: **The Rape scene will probably be in chapter four or five of this story so be warned that it is coming. I just wanted to let you guys know so that you can be prepared.


	4. Chapter Four: The Nightmare

**Warning:** This chapter contains the rape scene.

**Author's Note:** Okay the reason it took me so long to write this chapter is because of the rape scene in it. There is a couple of people on here that know why I wasn't particularly fond of writing this chapter but hey it had to be done to go into the back story. Sorry about the abrupt ending but the next chapter will contain the doctor's appointment I didn't want to mash those two scenes together.

**Chapter Four: **The Nightmare

After leaving work Lincoln decided that because his appointment want until later that day and it wasn't even 11 o'clock that he would go home and get some rest.

That turned out to be a very bad idea he had been having nightmares about that night every night since it happened. This caused him to have a lot of sleepless nights and made him have bags under his eyes which just weren't attractive.

All he wanted to do was sleep and not dream for once about that night. The night that changed his life forever and one that no matter how much he wanted to forget it, it just wasn't happening.

He set his alarm clock before closing his eyes he tried to block out everything and just concentrate on a dreamless sleep.

Luck was not on his side that day as he tried to force his tired body to relax and sleep.

"_Have you gotten over your crush on my girlfriend yet?" Peter had asked unexpectedly._

_Lincoln was taken aback by the blunt question and didn't really know how to answer the question, "Uh yeah kind of."_

"_What do you mean by that," asked Peter. _

_Lincoln was weary of telling Peter who his real crush was on when he was sober but now that he is drunk his care factor was nil._

"_I was never really in love with Olivia," he said and took another swig of his drink. "That was just an excuse to who I was really in love with."_

"_Oh and who may I ask is that?" Peter asked._

_Lincoln wanted somewhere in the back of his brain to say something else someone else that Peter didn't know but his befuddled mind didn't allow it._

"_You," he had whispered so low that Peter almost didn't catch it._

_To say that Peter was absolutely shocked was an understatement, "What? I would never have taken you for gay."_

_Lincoln said nothing for he honestly didn't know what to say to that to be honest. "Yeah a lot of people don't know and I personally prefer it that way."_

_Peter at this point didn't know what to say so he stayed silent and drank his drink. It wasn't that he had problems with gay people it just threw him for a loop that Lincoln was gay._

_After a couple of minutes of unbearable silence Lincoln got up claiming that he had to use the bathroom and left the table._

_The moment Lincoln was in the bathroom he went to the sink he could not believe that he just told Peter that information he fought so hard to keep secret. He splashed some water on his face trying his best to sober up and think straight._

_He figured that he was pretty lucky that it was a one person bathroom so nobody could see his tears. The disgust he saw on Peter face hurt but he should have known his love wasn't going to be returned._

_Peter and Olivia had been together for too long and been through too much therefore it wouldn't make sense to try and break them up. _

_Lincoln didn't realize he hadn't locked the door until he looked up into the mirror and saw Peter behind him. _

"_What are you doing?" Lincoln asked and then he heard the lock click. Next thing Lincoln knew he was being feel him up._

_Peter just smiled and said, "Don't you want this? You said you love me I figure as long as nobody knows about this we'll be fine right."_

"_Out of respect for Olivia I am going to have to say no," Lincoln said smacking Peter's hand away from himself. Only for Peter to place his hand hands on him again this time trying to remove his clothing, "No, I said no."_

_He tried to push Peter away but and get to the door so that he can go back to the bar and the safety of other people._

_But no such luck Peter was not moving and being intoxicated was slowing down his movements._

"_What Olivia doesn't know won't hurt her," Peter said his mouth against Lincoln's throat. "I am pretty sure you're not going to tell her am I right?"_

"_Er," Lincoln said as Peter began to unbutton his clothes and pulling them down. He could feel Peter's hard on pressing against him. Peter was sucking on Lincoln's neck which was also driving him crazy. _

_He had to keep his mind on the fact that Olivia was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her, but Peter will not back off. _

"_I said no I don't want to do this," Lincoln said as Peter was pulling off his boxers. "What part of no do you not understand."_

"_Mmmm," Peter moaned._

_To Lincoln's horror he could actually feel his body hardening as if was enjoying this. Sure Peter's slow rubbing was making his body go haywire but his mind was yelling no. He tried one last time to jerk away from Peter one last time in a desperate plea to get away but he didn't._

_Before he knew it his boxers were off and he could feel Peter rubbing his with dick across his ass while raining kisses on his neck. He felt Peter trying to pry open he legs with his knee to get easy access but somewhere in the back of his mind he screamed no to what was happening here._

"_No Peter," Lincoln said with authority in his voice this time. "I will not do this to Olivia! And you are drunk right now and don't know what you are doing."_

_Peter sighed in frustration at this point, "Are you just going to bitch all night?"_

_Lincoln was about to open his mouth to argue when suddenly he was pushed forcefully against the wall of the restroom._

"_What are you doi…" Lincoln was quieted by the hand that clamped over his mouth. He tried fighting back god knows he did. But with the alcohol inhibiting his movements his fighting turned out to be weak. And as a last resort he tried to bite Peter's hands to stop the oncoming event that his mind right now couldn't and wouldn't fathom. All it earned him was a hard slap in the face. _

_Lincoln was stunned momentarily before the next thing he felt was the sensation of being penetrated by Peter. It was at this point that the tears started to overflow as he realized there was nothing more he could do._

"_Feels… so… good…" Peter said as he continued his movement with a very unwilling Lincoln._

_Lincoln just did his best not to cry out against the pain he was feeling in his lower regions and was wondering had he been torn down there. _

_As Peter grunted against him he tried to remember that this was not the Peter that he had come to know and fell in love with. _

_It seemed to go on forever with Peter grunting and Lincoln just lying there crying and with a few more thrusts Lincoln felt Peter come inside of him. He tried his damndest not to insult Peter and sigh in relief as his spent cock pulled out of him._

_Lincoln dropped in relief, and Peter fixed his clothes on him before heading out of the bathroom leaving him on the floor crying. _

_He had no idea how long he was like that but suddenly he got up and pulled his pants up and cleaned around the bathroom leaving no trace of what happened there before heading out the door himself._

_He noticed that Peter was at the same table when he walked out the bathroom door. But Lincoln didn't head towards the table for a goodbye just walked straight out the front door._

=^..^=

Lincoln struggled to pull himself out of the nightmare of four weeks ago and finally managed to wake up with a start.

He felt wetness on his cheeks and upon inspection noticed he had been crying in his sleep he quickly wiped the tears away.

It was only afterwards that the estrangement began Lincoln became less social at work. He tried to keep a good fifty feet from Peter at all times, and he couldn't even look Olivia in the eye.

Lincoln sat up in his bed and looked at the time and noticed he had less than an hour to his doctor's appointment.

'Damn was I really asleep for so long?' he thought to himself.

He rubbed his hands down his face before getting out of bed he and getting redressed to head out for his doctor's appointment.


	5. Chapter Five: Disappearing Bodies

**Chapter Five:** Disappearing Bodies

"We have another victim his name is Adam Johnson," stated Broyles into his phone to agent Dunham. "Age 33 white caucasian male attacked earlier today outside of his girlfriend's home."

"Another victim so soon?" Olivia asked over the phone perplexed she hopped off the stool she was sitting on and gestured toward Peter to follow her. "We haven't finished with the first body yet. Although Walter believes that he may know what attacked the man on the streets."

"I need you and Peter to get down here to my location right now," he said and gave Olivia the address. "While you are heading my way I want you to tell me what Bishop's conclusion was to what attacked the other victim. And see if it matches our witnesses description of what happened."

"Witness?" asked Olivia. "Somebody saw the attack this time?"

"It was in broad daylight," said Broyles. "Girlfriend of the victim her name Jennifer Martin said she heard his screams and looked out of her window and saw what she describes as monster attacking Johnson. She is too shaken up right now to tell us anything more."

"We are getting to the car right now," Olivia said as she opened the driver's side door and got in hanging up the phone.

=^..^=

The scene of the crime was just like the last one except with a lot more people standing around trying to get a glimpse of what had taken place in their neighborhood.

The yellow tape surrounding the scene to keep pedestrians on the outside so the police can do their work was being strained. There was cops who was standing around the tape trying to block the view from the people while others were threatening to arrest the people if they didn't settle down.

Olivia ended up having to park further away from the scene than usual because of this.

Broyles spotted the two and waved them over, "So you said Walter thinks this is some mixture of a canine and a feline that is attacking these people over the phone?"

"Yes," said Olivia. "He even pulled a tooth out of John Doe in the lab and has done tests on the tooth and the saliva coating both it and the victim. What have you managed to get out of the victim's girlfriend?"

"She said the thing was a monster but that is all we have managed to get out of her," Broyles said. "Paramedic's say she is in shock. Police found her outside clutching her dead boyfriends body screaming at anyone who came near."

"Where is the girl?" Peter asked.

Broyles pointed over to an ambulance where a young redheaded woman was sitting with several police officers and paramedics a blanket over her shoulders. She was covered in blood and tears were running down her face. She was shaking so hard the blanket kept sliding off her shoulders. She looked to be shell-shocked and wasn't going to tell anybody anything anytime soon.

"Did anybody else see what happened?" asked Olivia.

Broyles shook his head as he walked over to the body of Johnson with Olivia and Peter following, "If they did they are not talking."

He uncovered the body of the victim to show that it was the same as the last victim, and just like with the last body this one was half eaten too.

"So this is the second attack in just a matter of hours miles away from each other," stated Olivia. "How does a creature that large travel that far without being seen?"

"I don't know," said Broyles. "I need you and Peter and the rest of the team to figure out how it's doing that."

Peter tried to process everything that has been happening today between the Lincoln the first body and now the second body. And now there is a monstrous creature out there eating people and now they have to find it and kill it and figure out how it is moving around.

Finally he asked, "About how many miles roughly between this scene and the last one."

"Fifteen," answered Broyles. "Why?"

"So this creature traveled fifteen miles without being seen could it be traveling underground in the sewers or living in the subway possibly?"

Broyles looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "I will have to have some man to go and check it out. The problem is both places are so large we are not going to be able to cover it all."

"So what should we do then?" asked Olivia. "Wait for the creature to attack again before trying to set up a perimeter as to where it could be located. It could turn up anywhere next."

"I don't like it but until we can get a clear picture on this thing we have no choice right now," stated Broyles. "Right now I am going to have this body shipped to Dr. Bishop's lab and he can run some tests on it."

=^..^=

_Several hours later…_

Lincoln stood in the office of Phillip Broyles with his paperwork from the doctor asking for him to be put on light duty for the next nine months.

Broyles just rubbed his eyes in frustration he really didn't need this right now, and especially not with this new case going on. "You couldn't have picked a worse time you know that," he said.

"I'm sorry sir but this wasn't exactly planned," Lincoln said. "If it makes you feel better I don't have to be taken off field duty for a while yet. I just can't chase down the bad guys or anything…"

Lincoln was cut off by Broyles placing his hand in the air to stop him, "I will have to agree with the doctor's here our work here is too dangerous. I am put you on light duty you will be working with Dr. Bishop from now on." He realized all too soon that he needed to talk to agent Farnsworth and soon and tell her that she was to be put back in the field.

Lincoln nodded knowing where Broyles was coming from and since he still didn't know what he was going to do with the baby yet he just agreed to a light duty job.

Broyles opened his mouth to dismiss him but Lincoln interrupted, "So how is the case going so far have the team made any progress?"

"No not yet," he answered. "But Dr. Bishop is in the lab now working on the second victim that came in. And we have a witness for the second victim who is in a state of shock right now and is in no condition to describe what she saw. The paramedics checked her over for any injuries she had none she just keeps repeating the same thing over and over though."

"I take it everybody is still at the lab," said Lincoln.

"Yeah," said Broyles.

"I can go back and assist," said Lincoln. "I mean if you…"

"I gave you the rest of the day off," said Broyles. "But if you want to go back I won't stop you."

"Thank you," Lincoln said before getting up and walking out of the office.

Lincoln thought about going back the moment he got into his car, but he felt tired and he felt he would be no good to the team asleep on his feet.

He headed to the pharmacy to pick up his medication grateful once again to the doctors for the anti-nausea pill. Plus he had the prenatal vitamins too go along with that to help with the baby's growth.

When he finally got home he took the pills and got undressed and put on some pajamas before finally falling into bed.

He had the best night's sleep he had in a long time that night which was nice.

=^..^=

"Walter are you absolutely sure," Olivia asked.

"I have run and rerun the tests Olivia," said Walter starting to get impatient. "I am a hundred percent sure that the thing that attacked Mr. Johnson over there is not the same thing that attacked John Doe."

Olivia was about to open her mouth to say something when Peter spoke up in having helped Walter with the autopsy of Adam Johnson he had to agree wholeheartedly.

"Come here and let me show you what we have been examining for the last few hours," Peter said gesturing for her to come here. "Do you see the teeth marks here?" Olivia nodded so he continued, "This animal seems to have all their teeth. Now if you remember from John Doe over there," Peter gestured with one hand at the other body. "We found a tooth that broke off into his body and now over in the evidence bin. Another thing is we measured the size of the bite wounds the thing that killed John Doe has a larger bite span then the one that killed Adam Johnson."

Olivia nodded taking this all in as Peter spoke to her. He also used the rule to measure the bites to indicate just how large the size of the jaw was and it was massive.

"Well that explains how it can travel so fast without being seen," Olivia said walking away to grab her phone off her desk. She needed to call Broyles and let him know what they had discovered here today.

=^..^=

"Is Dr. Bishop absolutely sure about that?" asked Broyles into his phone.

"Yes," answered Olivia. "Peter and Walter did test on both bodies examining everything from the bit marks to the size of the bites themselves. There is definitely more than one creature out there sir."

Broyles just ran a hand down his face in frustration at the news and said, "We need to find a way to track these things. Preferably before anyone else gets hurt please."

"Yes sir I agree," Olivia said. "I will start looking into what labs could possibly have enough funding to create these genetic anomalies. Seeing how these creature obviously didn't occur in nature I would suggest either Massive Dynamic or they know someone with a lot of money behind them."

"I suggest you get right on that then," Broyles said.

"I will," said Olivia.

"Oh and one more thing before you go," he said.

"Yes."

"Agent Lee is going to be on light duty for a while," said Broyles. "I am going to need you to please tell agent Farnsworth that she is back on field duty until further notice."

"Yes of course sir."

And with that Broyles hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

=^..^=

_A few hours later…_

Olivia released everyone from work to get some rest for the night so that they can start fresh for tomorrow because there seemed to be nothing else they could do for the day.

Olivia wanted to go check on Lincoln to make sure that he is alright, but apparently Broyles had gotten to him first and he's okay just needed to be taken off of field duty.

She hoped she would see him tomorrow and that he will feel better soon.

Her last thoughts as she left the lab that night locking the door behind her was that she hoped that whatever was ailing Lincoln wasn't deadly.

=^..^=

_Around midnight same night at the lab…_

The bed that held the body of John Doe started to shake violently all of a sudden, the sheet covering his body fell to the floor with a soft thud.

The bloody figure on the bed body suddenly body miraculously begins to knit itself back together covering the bite marks. Suddenly the legs and the arms and legs elongated and started to bend unnaturally.

His head became misshapen and his teeth began to inch down his chin and up to his nose. His body grew fur and suddenly he opened his eyes and looked around.

He jumped up from the body but his slowly transforming body wouldn't hold his weight and he crashed to the floor.

When it was all said and done John Doe let out a howl running through the room before finally crashing through the door setting off the alarm to the lab.

**Author's Note: **Give the story some time it might be explained in the next chapter everything that I am trying to do with this story. Or it might be in chapter seven just bear with it. Also Lincoln is in the next chapter, I am so sorry but I couldn't figure out how to get him in this chapter so he wasn't in it.

p.s. Sorry this chapter took me so long about halfway through I got halfway through I got writer's block and stopped writing for about two and a half weeks until I could figure out how to get past it.


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

So hi my name is Michelle (you should know this from my author title) and I am in need of your help.

Now I know that you are not supposed to post authors notes as a chapter so please don't report me. I am in the process of writing chapter six right now and I am hoping to have it out by either tomorrow or the weekend.

But I have hit a snag here in this chapter and I wanted to know what your input is.

I was going to go with my original plan and make Lincoln leave the Fringe division for a while because it causes him to much pain to be in the same room with him and Olivia who he can barely look in the eye. And as you can see she is becoming rather pushy with trying to figure out what is wrong with him.

I am in the process of having him tell Broyles that he wants to be assigned to another part of the FBI and I want to know how my readers feel about this do ya'll want him to leave? Or stay?

I am also introducing a new character of my own creation into this next chapter you'll find out quickly who she is and what she does. But depending on your answer this story can go one of two ways right now.

Now I was really close to just putting up a pole and letting ya'll vote in it but that aint going to do anything but slow down chapter six so I figure this will be the best way.

Depending on how you guys answer this next question will determine how I go about this rest of this story that I am writing. Now I know I don't have many people who like to review that's fine but for the ones that do review this know that I do appreciate those reviews and take them to heart.

My question is do you want Lincoln to leave or stay?

Here is the two scenarios for what would happen if he were to leave or if he were to stay:

If Lincoln **leaves** were are going to have less of him in the oncoming chapters, and Olivia sets out to find him and bring him back.

If Lincoln **stays **well I haven't really worked that out yet because my original plan was to have him leave for a while and Olivia finds him later on and… well spoiler alert!

Depending on what you guys say depends on rather you will have this chapter by Thursday or this weekend.

Sincerely,

Michelletwilightfan09


End file.
